1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to emergency power packs and, more particularly, is directed towards a portable battery pack and associated circuitry adapted to be used in connection with unattended or detached trailers for flashing the lights thereof so as to warn oncoming motorists of a potential hazard.
2. Description of the State of the Art
In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,172, which issued on Feb. 27, 1979, I teach a device which is provided with its own power supply to be hooked up to the lighting system of a vehicle trailer for the purpose of flashing all or some of the trailer lights on and off while the trailer might be left unattended at the side of a road so as to warn passing motorists of its presence. The emergency power pack therein described included a dry cell battery, a conventional flasher mechanism, an on-off switch, a mounting plate having a handle integrally provided therewith and an adapter plug extending from the mounting plate and designed to mate with a socket on the vehicle's trailer.
My earlier invention, as set forth in my patent, solves the problem of providing a portable, self-contained unit that could be readily transported and plugged into the trailer's lighting system to flash some or all of the lights on the trailer as a warning to motorists, in order to prevent potentially crippling or fatal accidents.
Since the development of my original invention, as set forth in the above-noted patent, I have endeavored to make improvements thereto which would lead to greater acceptance in the marketplace by providing a sturdier, heavy duty unit, which could nevertheless be manufactured from conventionally available components. One of the problems associated with my original invention is that of possible tampering or theft of the unit. If the vehicle trailer is left unattended, one bent on malicious mischief could either turn off the unit, or steal it from the trailer. Either occurrence would obviously defeat the safety provisions for which the unit was originally designed. It became clear to me, therefore, that additional means were necessary in order to secure the unit from theft or tampering. Such recognition led me also to the need for a heavy duty unit which would not fail even if the trailer were left unattended for a long period of time.
Additionally, I have discovered that several features may be added to the basic unit in order to provide an even greater level of safety than heretofore achievable. For example, some provision should be made for turning off the unit during daylight hours if the trailer remains unattended for a long period of time, and then reactivating the unit at nightfall. Additionally, I recognized the desirability of providing for the possibility that some or all of the trailer's lights could be malfunctioning or inoperative. Further, I recognized the need for some type of an alarm system in the event the unattended trailer is broken into.
It is towards providing the above-stated improvements and overcoming the deficiencies of my original design that the present invention is advanced.
Prior art U.S. patents of which I am aware include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,063,046; 3,340,503; 3,560,923; 3,694,729; 3,963,972; and 4,017,827.